Bloodlust
by DarkCadence
Summary: An unlikely tryst between two supposed enemies I suck with summaries! OkoixAkeginu I do not own Basilisk, I just happen to love it lots.


Okoi was sulking around the Kouga village. She hadn't had anyhing to entertain herself with in days, and her older brother, Kisaragi Saemon was seriously starting to get on her nerves. She was about ready to knock his head off. He had been following her around and laughing at her horrible mood for the past hour, and she finally had enough. Okoi turned around, raising her fists to his face and yelled, "Saemon, either give me something to do or leave me alone!!!"

Saemon grinned and laughed again. "Okoi, if you're really that bored, I have a fun proposition for you. Why don't we race to the Iga village? I will go through the mountains, and you can take the forest path. Whoever gets there first gets to choose who and when the loser will duel. Sound fair?"

Okoi's ears perked up. It had been quite awhile since her brother had come up with a good plan. "You're on. But you're going to lose, and then I will make you duel with Gennosuke-sama!" Okoi's eyes sparkled; she loved a good challenge. She gently punched her brother on the arm, and then turned towards the forest. "Better hurry up, Saemon! Gennosuke-sama will crush you!" Then she ran off, leaving her arrogant brother in the dust.

Saemon laughed. The joke was on Okoi. He had no intentions of going to the Iga village, but at least he had made his little sister happy and given her something to occupy her time. He turned and went back inside, to tell Kagerou what he had just done.

Okoi was running through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. She knew there was no way that her brother could beat her. He was blind, and foolish. He would probably still be only halfway there by the time she was on her way back. She laughed as she carefully jumped from branch to branch.

A few miles away, Akeginu was walking towards the Iga village, after being gone for several days to pick up supplies at Sunpu Castle. She came across a hot spring, and decided that now would be the perfect time to rest her tired, sore body. The pack she was carrying was very heavy, and she let it fall to the ground, stretching. Slowly, she slipped out of her kimono and undid her hair. She stepped into the hotspring, and felt a wave of relief go through her entire body. She let herself sink down, until the water was just covering her breasts. Then, she decided to use her ninja skills and create a shield of her own blood, to keep away all prying eyes.

After about half an hour, Okoi decided to slow her pace. She was over halfway there already, so why not take her time the rest of the way? She jumped down out of the trees, and landed softly on the ground. Okoi stopped to pick a bright yellow flower, and stuck it in her hair. She smiled. Everyone at the Kouga village always regarded her as a tomboy, but she did have a very feminine side.

She walked along slowly, savouring the smell of the summer air. Suddenly, the smile that had been on her face turned serious; she had caught the scent of blood. Nothing was more tempting or distracting to the blood succubus than the sweet smell of fresh blood, and she couldn't help but follow it to it's source. Much to her surprise, she came upon a hot spring, which was surrounded by a crimson cloud. Through the red mist, she could barely make out the figure of a woman, clearly naked, bathing in the spring. Okoi's attention was piqued, and she decided to approach quietly.

Akeginu was finally starting to relax and close her eyes when she heard a twig snap on the other side of her blood shield. She looked up, and noticed a shadow moving closer to her. "Who's there?" she cried out, standing up.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Okoi, of the Kouga clan," came a woman's voice. "What is your name?"

Akeginu clenched her fists. It would figure that it was a Kouga ninja who had stumbled upon her, but at least it wasn't Jousuke this time. She decided to pull her blood back into herself, removing the curtain between the two of them. Akeginu stood there, completely naked, and stared at Okoi. "My name is Akeginu, from the Iga clan."

Okoi simply stared back, completely speechless. She had never seen a woman so beautiful unclothed before, and suddenly felt butterflies start creeping up in her stomach.

"Are you planning to simply stand there and stare at me?" Akeginu said, her voice slightly inviting. "Or would you like to join me in the hot spring? The water feels quite nice, actually."

Okoi was stunned. She tried to answer, but couldn't make her lips form words, so instead, she slowly removed her clothing and trying to conceal herself with her hands, walked into the water, sinking down so that only her head was visible. It was only once she was covered again that she could answer Akeginu. "I don't believe we have ever met before, Akeginu." Okoi blushed. "But I do have to say the pleasure is all mine."

Akeginu's eyes narrowed, but a mischievous smile spread over her lips. There was no man in the Iga clan she would ever toy with in such a way, but this young woman, Okoi, had her intrigued. She moved closer to her, and sank back down into the water, letting their legs rub together. Okoi gasped slightly at the contact, and felt herself grow and even brighter red. She could feel Akeginu's blood begin to flow in her veins, even though they were only touching lightly. Okoi knew that she would have to be careful, or she would end up killing her newfound playmate.

Akeginu hissed slightly in pain as her blood was sucked into Okoi's body, but the pain soon turned to pleasure. This would be unlike any experience Akeginu had ever had in her life. She smiled, and slowly stood up again, going to sit on the shore. Okoi sighed as their legs broke contact, and immediately followed the Iga woman, pushing her down to the ground and straddling her.

"You are quite bold, Okoi of Kouga," whispered Akeginu, pushing her hips up into Okoi's body.

"It was you who started this, Akeginu," Okoi replied, and the moved in and began kissing Akeginu passionately. She had no idea what had come over her, but she needed to devour this woman in every way possible.

Akeginu moaned, and ran her hands through Okoi's hair, returning her kisses with passion. She pulled the other woman down so that their body's were touching, their breasts rubbing up against one another. Then she slowly guided Okoi's head down to her breast, and held it there, waiting for Okoi to begin to suckle her.

Okoi paused only a moment and then began to run her tongue around Akeginu's very erect nipples. She allowed herself to suck little bits of blood from her new lover's body, enough to leave tiny red marks. She began to moan softly as Akeginu's hands began playing with her own nipples, and then she slid her body down, positioning herself between Akeginu's legs. As she began to kiss her above the Iga ninja's groin, she felt the other woman's hips begin to thrust. Okoi didn't hesitate any longer, slipping her tongue in and running it up and down inside Akeginu's slit.

Akeginu cried out, and pushed Okoi's face into her groin, moaning and thrusting her hips up as the slightly younger woman licked and nibbled on her most private area. Akeginu had never felt anything quite like this in her life. Every time Okoi would start to suck on her, there was that instant flash of pain which immediately turned into pure pleasure, and it wasn't long before Akeginu could feel her climax starting to course through her body. She grabbed ahold of Okoi's hair, and let her orgasm take over. She screamed in ecstacy, and suddenly the air around them was crimson from Akeginu's lack of control.

Okoi sat up, and pulled Akeginu in close to her. "You taste quite sweet, Akeginu. Who would have thought an Iga ninja's blood could be so intoxicating?"

Akeginu smiled, and leaned against Okoi's bare breasts for a moment, before she turned and laid the other woman down, running her hand up and down from her neck to her groin, occasionally stopping to gently flick at Okoi's nipples. Okoi let out a moan, and Akeginu began to slowly insert her fingers inside of her, stroking up and down the Kouga ninja's slit. Her fingers moved with ease; Okoi was very aroused. Akeginu leaned in and began to suck on Okoi's neck, as Okoi's hips thrusted against her hand.

Very slowly, Akeginu began to trace her finger in circles around Okoi's clit, and Okoi's eyes went wide. She cried out, her body racked by an orgasm unlike she had ever felt before. No one had been after to get her off so quickly before. In between pants, she managed to whisper to Akeginu, "Inside...let me...feel you...inside."

Akeginu leaned down and locked Okoi's lips in a deep, fiery kiss, as she slipped first two, then three fingers inside her new companion, and begain moving them in and out. It wasn't long before Akeginu could feel Okoi's walls beginning to clench around her finger, and that only made her move them faster, thrusting deep into Okoi quite hard. With every thrust, Okoi cried out, and moaned. Soon, she was climaxing again.

Akeginu broke the kiss, and slowly pulled her fingers out of Okoi, smiling. She pulled the other woman up onto her chest, holding her tightly. "Hmmm...that was certainly enjoyable. Perhaps we should meet again, sometime."

Okoi smiled in return. "Yes, I would like that, Akeginu," she whispered.

Both women closed their eyes, exhausted from their carnal pleasures. Akeginu still had the presense of mind to pull her kimono over them, to protect their dignity. Then, the slept peacefully in each others arms, neither one wanting to leave the other. Okoi had forgotten all about the race with her brother, and Akeginu truly didn't care when she made it back to the Iga village. They were both choosing to live in the moment, and bask in their newfound bloodlust for one another.


End file.
